


In The Stillness

by honeybee_pioneer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Not really spoilers? But read with caution, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series 06, Short, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: "I died."--Or, what happened to Shiro after the end of the battle with Zarkon





	In The Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> Song: In The Stillness by Cynthia Gray

_ In the stillness of the night _

_ You called to me _

_ Like a whisper  _

_ Light upon the air _

 

He’s alone, and he’s cold. He feels as though he’s in the sensory deprivation tank back at the garrison, but this time, it’s not comforting. Shiro shakes as he tries to regain feeling in his body, in his legs, in his arms, in his fingers, in his mind, but all he feels is numbing terror.

 

He doesn’t know how long he floats there, loneliness and panic slowly turning into a depressed acceptance. He is starting to process that he is alone in this darkness. He can wiggle his fingers slightly now, but that is the only thing that is available to keep his busy mind occupied. 

 

He hears a rumble in the distance. It sounds like thunder, but it vibrates through his motionless body. A rumble turns into a roar, coming closer and closer. 

 

As his mind spins he hears her.

 

**_Paladin…! Can… hear me? My Pilot…!_ **

 

Black. Shiro feels his lips able to form a small smile.

 

“Black…” his tongue murmurs.

 

She is closer now, roars turning into rumbles of concern. 

 

**_Paladin,_ ** she is whispering  **_My Pilot, I am so sorry… This was never my intention…_ **

 

“Where am I?” Shiro rasps.

 

_ ‘Mid the rushing of my thoughts _

_ You set me free _

_ With a peace _

_ Defying woe or care _

 

**_You are safe, my Pilot. I have you,_ ** she is rambling. Shiro can tell she’s just as scared as he is.

 

Panic reignites low in his belly. “Black, what’s happening to me… I can’t move… The others, they need me!

 

Black is silent for a moment before a rumbling purr rushes over him. It feels like a hug, like a mother stroking her child’s hair in their distress.  **_You have been gravely injured, My Pilot. I was able to bring you someplace to rest. Soon we will move to a better healing place._ **

 

Shiro mentally nodded, trying to understand. “The others, are they safe?”

 

**_They are. Zarkon is very weak, on his deathbed. They are now aware of your absence. The young Red Paladin is also in my care, in the conscious relm._ ** She purrs again. **_You have nothing to be concerned of._ **

 

“Oh…” Shiro let out an exhale. “Alright.”

 

_ In the silence of my heart _

_ You spoke to me _

_ Yet your voice _

_ I never heard _

 

Black murmurs to him softly, calming him and keeping him safe. He feels warm and protected, able to feel his legs and his arms and his fingers and his  _ soul,  _ not as heavy as a body, but lucid enough to know he is a person.

 

He stands slowly, able to cling to Black’s soft fur,  _ soft, warm, protective,  _ and he stumbles along. They come across a familiar purple starry plane, and he flinches involuntarily.  _ Pain, battle, punching, stinging cuts- _

 

**_My Pilot,_ ** Black murmurs,  **_come back to me. You are safe here. This is not a battlefield anymore. You will rest here, and heal, and_ ** **_live_ ** **.**

 

Shiro nods silently, but he doesn’t let go of his grip on Black’s fur. She rumbles again, laying down on what seems to be the ground. He lays against her, exhaling. 

 

_ In the stillness of the night _

_ You sang to me _

_ A song without words _

_ A song, without words _

 

**_Rest, My Pilot. All will be well._ **

 

“I believe you,” He whispers. He closes his eyes, and rests.


End file.
